Brief moments
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha have often crossed paths during the Naruto series no matter the universe. My take on what happened during these little interactions. Some sasuhina hinted naruhina Review please. :) T for one curse word If anyone knows more interactions or hinted moments tell me so I can add them to the story.
1. Uchiha massacre

Brief Moments

Chapter 1: Uchiha Clan Massacre

Iruka left the class.

He heard whispers and mumbling.

And most of them were about him.

He leaned his head against his desk, hoping the whispers will be muffled.

"I heard about the massacre...and rumors say there's only one survivor."

The voices came from behind him.

When will the torture end? When will those constant reminders stop?

It's just 2 days ago that his whole clan has been slaughtered by his own brother.

But the torture seemed to last for 2 years.

He decided he had enough and stood up.

And then his eyes rested on a girl in the back.

She had dark, short hair and lavender eyes.

Her head hung low and she had a far-away look in her eyes.

And for one second his mind forgot about his sorrow.

She rested her head on the table and glanced around but Sasuke quickly avoided her, leaving the room.

What was she so sad about?

Could it be that it wasn't only him that was left alone?


	2. Unision sign

Chapter 2: Unision sign

They were standing face to face, waiting for the sign.

Sasuke knew he would defeat him in an instant.

That he would defeat anyone who stood in his way to revenge - his brother.

And the girls screaming his name didn't need to prove that.

The boy in front of him didn't show any sign of fear - but he would soon change that.

Then he heard a voice - a voice that defied him.

"D-do your best, Na-"

And was drowned out by another girl cheering for him.

He would not turn around.

But he was curious to know who tried to voice his disagreement.

He will make sure that that person will have changed his mind.

Iruka lowered his hand and in a blink of an eye, Sasuke lashed at his opponent.

Before he knew what happened, he was sitting on top, fist aimed at the poor boy's face.

The boy stared in fear into his eyes.

Sasuke stood up and was about to walk away, when Iruka told him to perform the unision sign with the boy.

They extended their hands but grabbed each other's collar instead.

"You want a piece of me?"

"Try me!"

The blond-haired boy left after the teacher had to seperate them again.

He climbed the fence and ran away while sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke turned away when catching sight of a girl.

A girl that watched after his opponent with worry.

Was she the one who disagreed?


	3. Academy exam

Chapter 3: Academy Exam

A pink-haired girl stepped forward, after he finished displaying his skill to iruka.

She also managed to transform into a perfect copy of their examiner and stepped aside, giving a quick glance at him.

Sasuke knew immediately who was the boy who stepped forward.

It was Naruto Uzumaki, who often got into trouble.

He scoffed mentally and turned away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to master such a technique.

And then his eyes rested on a particular lavender-eyed girl.

The same girl that watched Naruto run off after being defeated.

She glanced at the blonde boy with red cheeks while poking her fingers together.

Did she really think he had a chance?

What did she see in that idiot?

He watched amused as her face turned away in embarrassment as Naruto taunted Iruka by transforming into a nude girl.

He immediately was screamed at to which Sasuke's pride increased.

A loser would always stay one.

And hopefully that shy girl finally realized that.


	4. Team selection

Chapter 4: Team selection

Iruka was reading from his list, tension in the air.

She kept her eyes on his orange jacket.

The list that determined who would be forming teams.

Her heart beat faster with every passing second until Iruka said his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno..."

Naruto immediately jumped up in joy while the girl sulked.

"...and Sasuke Uchiha."

This time, Naruto was the one sulking while Sakura leaped joyfully to her feet.

Hinata was disappointed to be left out.

"Just don't stand in my way."

Sasuke's words hit the blonde boy's button, who wanted to beat his lights out.

But Sakura came quickly to his defense.

Hinata glanced first at Naruto, then at Sasuke.

The dark-haired boy wasn't paying attention to the commotion.

He had a rather...pensive, almost solemn expression.

His cool only infuriated Naruto even more.

The same boy with who Naruto refused to do the reconciliation seal with.

She began to wonder: Who was Sasuke to Naruto with whom he is refusing to build a friendship?


	5. Chuunin-Exam

Chapter 5: Chuunin-Exam

The hall was filled with highly skilled shinobi, most of them having unfriendly eyes.

Sasuke was not intimidated however.

He would defeat anyone to become stronger.

Ino suddenly threw herself around him annoyingly.

But he ignored her.

But then his eyes rested on the shy Hyuuga.

"D-don't listen to Kiba."

Naruto turned to her, making her blush and turn her eyes away.

He was sure now.

Hinata was in love with his best friend.

Why?


	6. Preliminary matches

Chapter 6: Preliminary matches

They were all standing in rows of three, consisting their teammates.

The nervousness was written on all of their faces.

While the rules were being explained, Hinata's eyes darted nervously around.

Could she still fight?

What if she had to fight Gaara...or even Naruto?

Would she still fight?

Her cousin met her gaze with a cold expression to which she immediately looked away.

Or Neji?

And then she heard a slap from her right.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke holding down Sakura's hand.

"Don't tell anyone...especially not Naruto."

The pink-haired girl tried to protest...but she hit deaf ears.

She was truly worried even though his cold expression showed that he didn't care.

But about what?

Hinata noticed him covering his neck with his hand.

She glanced towards Naruto - didn't he hear them arguing?

She glanced away and saw out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke faced her.

What was the secret?


	7. Hokage's funeral

Chapter 7: Hokage's funeral

The raindrops started coming down faster.

Puddles were slowly forming on the ground.

As if the sky was mourning the 3rd hokage's death too.

Hinata glanced at Naruto and wondered what went through his head.

She noticed Sasuke moving towards the hokage's picture and placing his flower in front of it.

The boy that seemed so detached - could he still feel lonlier?

Did he feel something similar to Naruto when seeing his picture?

Thinking this, she felt even sadder.

When she placed her flower in front of his picture, she not only thought of the 3rd hokage as a person but also who he has affected with his life...and death.

Was everyone taken under his wing while he lived?

Even the Uchiha?

Did he even realize it?


	8. The new hokage

Chapter 8: The new Hokage

They have all gathered at the Hokage tower - all having excitement and happiness written on their faces.

Tsunade stood on the hokage tower with a proud expression.

After the loss of the 3rd, nobody has been very cheerful and thus eveybody anticipated this day - this day that marks a new beginning.

"With me as your new hokage, the will of fire will keep burning!"

And all of a sudded everybody broke out in cheers.

Hinata glanced over to Naruto's team - and smiled.

And this time, nobody was left out.


	9. The search for the beetle

Chapter 9: The search for the beetle

Shino stared at Hinata for a long time.

"We won't have much luck since the beetles will not hatch in this time of year."

Hinara jumped up from her seat.

"B-but there must still be ones left that haven't hatched yet," she protested.

"But the chances-"

"No, Shino! We have to find one."

Another long silence.

"How would you feel if Kiba decided to leave the village? What if your only chances are very slim? Wouldn't you take them? For Kiba? For your friend?"

"I..."

"Do you know how Naruto feels? Do you know how it hurts to see Sasuke walking further away from you?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Her face was serious.

"Because it hurts to see Naruto struggling. And it hurts to see Sasuke destroying their friendship."

"Hinata..."

"Please Shino!"

"I will talk to Tsunade."

Hinata smiled.

Now she could help bring Sasuke back.


	10. Naruto the movie:Bonds

Chapter 10: Naruto the movie: Bonds

Hinata, Sakura and the remaining prisoners of the sky ninjas were paitiently waiting for Amaru to enter the ship so they can depart.

Bur unfortunately Amaru refused stubbornly to go anywhere without Naruto.

Until Sasuke came and bluntly threw her over his shoulder into the boat.

She couldn't hide her surprise...and happiness at seeing him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned his face to her.

"Shut up!"

Hinata was confused.

Why did he say that?

Did he mean her...or maybe Amaru who was still protesting against leaving.

The boat set into motion but some remains of the zero tails tried to block their path.

Sasuke quickly came to their help and cut the remains off.

And in the blink of an eye, the boat was flying.

Hinata leaned out of the boat and saw Sasuke following her with his eyes until she couldn't see him anymore.

Did he really mean those words?

Whatever was behind them, she hoped he and Naruto would be alright.


	11. The search for Itachi

Chapter 11: The search for Itachi

The news struck everyone like an electric shock.

But the shock was so strong that it was unbelievable - the news of Itachi's death.

Not even Kabuto's transformation or Tobi's temporary disappearance technique were that surprising.

They finally reached a clearing.

They walked over to the wall...and Kakashi's dogs declared that both Itachi's and Sasuke's scent ended here.

A long moment of silence.

Naruto broke the silence by angrily slamming his fist against the Uchiha symbol painted on the wall.

"We're too late...again. We were so close...we're always so close only to lose him in the last moment."

Hinata felt sad for him.

She knew that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi because he wiped out his whole clan.

But now that he finally fulfilled his desire, why is he not coming back?

Why is he gone?


	12. The meeting

Chapter 12: The meeting

The news was still fresh in each of their minds.

A long silence before the news began to sink in.

The kages have decided to stop Sasuke's actions since he joined Akatsuki and attacked Killer B.

So whoever crosses paths with Sasuke...must kill him.

He was an international criminal after all.

Hinata's heart felt heavy.

How could she kill a classmate?

How could she kill Naruto's best friend?

And how could she keep it from him?

She glanced around and her eyes stopped on Sakura's devastated expression.

She felt hurt.

How would Naruto and Sakura feel?

How would she feel?

Sadly, only one answer remained - crushed.

Because it was the kage's order.


	13. The girl's get-together

Chapter 13: The girls' get together

The kunoichi have gathered around in the barbecue shop for a night out and to simply have fun.

Unknown to them, the boys sat opposite of the girls.

"Maybe we should invite the boys too. They also need a break," Tenten said.

Saying this, Sakura started sulking.

Ino came to her help.

"Cheer up! Why are you still crying after Sasuke?" she said with a smile.

All of a sudden, Hinata's glass of juice stopped in front of her lips.

His name made her realize something.

She had to be stronger.

She had to find Sasuke.

So Naruto and Sakura would finally be happy again.

So everything could come back to normal.

And when this happened...maybe her father will be proud of her again.

Now she knew what she had to do.


	14. Road to Charasuke

Chapter 14: Road to Charasuke

"I need to tell you something. Can we go outside?"

Ino had to act quick if she didn't want to see Sakura heartbroken.

So she quickly used her Mind-Body-Switch technique on Hinata.

Hinata quickly grabbed Sasuke by the hand and dragged him outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded confused but didn't recieve an answer until they stepped outside.

"I-i can't let that happen! This was not our plan because it went too well. "

"But wasn't this what you wished for?"

"I never wished for something like that!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke felt strange and increasingly confused when feeling loud beating sounds inside his chest.

"What's this strange sensation?" he wondered.

Hinata moaned.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you before, koneko-chan."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"she demanded. "And he sounds like a purring kitten," she thought annoyed.

"I should have known. Menma! Menma! You tried to make me jealous. You only wanted to work with me so you can spend some time with me. It's ok. I will accept your feelings."

He moved closer to hug her.

Only for Hinata to punch him.


	15. The 4th ninja world war

Chapter 15: The 4th Shinobi World War

It was a disaster.

First Neji died right in front of her eyes and now it seems that not even with the nine-tails chakra cloak, the allied shinobi forces seemed to have a chance in this war.

Until she felt a presence.

She turned around and saw Sasuke landing right in front of her.

Everybody was shocked.

The voices faded into the background.

Is this real?

Was he really back - back to help them win this war?

Does that mean everything was back to normal?

Sasuke's words brought her to reality.

"...to become Hokage."

Everybody was shocked...especially Kiba!

All except Naruto.

The fact that he wants to become Hokage, means that he was back for sure...but the fact that nobody is willing to accept him means that his reasons might be different from Naruto.

But what were they?

Can he even be trusted?


	16. The end

Chapter 16: The end

The war was finally over.

Naruto and Sasuke performed the unision sign, therefore sealing Kaguya and releasing eveyone of the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

One by one, the shinobi set foot on land again.

Hinata as well.

Naruto and Sasuke were reminiscing about their past and future and about how they came to be.

And while they exchanged glances, Sasuke realized something that made him what he was now.

"We were children starved of love..."

Hinata slowly raised her head to the sky and folded her hands.

"...in a world full of hate."

And he knew that many were hit by this fact...including the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Thank you, Naruto and Sasuke." she thought with a smile.


	17. Neji's funeral

Chapter 17: Neji's funeral

He never thought this would happen.

Neji's picture seemed to stare back at him only to bring him back to reality.

The Hyuuga had really passed away.

His eyes turned to the ones in front of him.

Naruto and...Hinata.

And he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

Maybe Hinata knew his pain by now.

And maybe all along.


	18. The last

Chapter 18: The last

Hiashi watched with awe as the giant moon piece that was only moments ago threatened to crush him, shattered into pieces by Chidori.

"Why?" he asked the former rouge ninja, Sasuke Uchiha.

"If those two are not here then I'll guess you have to be protected by me."

Hiashi guessed that he meant Neji and Hinata.

"And I hope someone is there to protect her," he thought, Naruto flashing in his mind.

"Sasuke..." he said before he left. "She used to watch you," he said, almost with a smile.

Sasuke left without a word.


End file.
